


Auralphonic 038: Person of Interest

by auralphonic



Series: Episodes [38]
Category: Person of Interest (TV), Podfic Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Meta, Person of Interest, Podcast, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 04:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auralphonic/pseuds/auralphonic
Summary: Hananobira is joined by DesireeArmfeldt, JinkyO, and Sky, who introduce us to the Person of Interest fandom!To find links to all the sites and podfics discussed in this and past episodes check out ourpinboard.





	Auralphonic 038: Person of Interest

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [our website](http://www.auralphonic.podfic.com) for more information, or you can follow us on  
> [](http://twitter.com/auralphonic)[](http://twitter.com/auralphonic) **auralphonic**  
> [](http://auralphonic.tumblr.com)[](http://auralphonic.tumblr.com) **auralphonic**  
> [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/auralphonic/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/auralphonic/) **auralphonic**  
> [](http://www.pinboard.in/u:auralphonic)[](http://www.pinboard.in/u:auralphonic) **auralphonic**
> 
> You can also find us on [iTunes](https://itunes.apple.com/ca/podcast/auralphonic/id951482463?mt=2) or email us at auralphonic@gmail.com

**Download:**[mp3](http://auralphonic.podfic.com/eps/Auralphonic_038_Person_of_Interest.mp3)  
**Length:** 01:15:50  
**Hosts:** DesireeArmfeldt, Hananobira, JinkyO, Sky

Links to all the sites and podfics discussed in the episode are on our [pinboard](https://pinboard.in/u:auralphonic/t:ep038/).




**Author's Note:**

> If you have any thoughts to add to the discussion, please consider sending us a [TalkBack submission](http://www.auralphonic.podfic.com/?page_id=29)!
> 
> The music is [Carefree](http://freemusicarchive.org/music/Kevin_MacLeod/Calming/Carefree) by [Kevin MacLeod](http://freemusicarchive.org/music/Kevin_MacLeod/) and our art was made by [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/)**yue_ix**


End file.
